Konggei International Airport
Konggei International Airport (KIA) (IATA: KNG, ICAO: RSKK) (Surean: 弘京國際空港 Konggei Gukkugei Kōkong) is the largest airport in Surea, and one of the largest and busiest in the world. Since 2007, it has been consecutively rated as the best airport in the world by the Airports Council International and received the full 5-star ranking by Skytrax, the prestigious recognition shared only by Incheon International Airport, Hong Kong International Airport and Singapore Changi Airport. Located on a 13 square kilometres (5.0 sq mi) artificial island in the middle of Konggei Bay, 38 km (24 mi) southeast of Natsutaka Station off the shore of the ward of Suri in Konggei and the city of Heitawa in Chiwon Prefecture, Konggei International Airport is operated by Konggei International Airport Inc. and is the main hub for Surean Airlines, Dragonfly Airways and SkyAsia. It should not be confused with Hinata International Airport, which now serves only domestic destinations plus shuttle flights to Busan (Gimhae), Shanghai (Hongqiao) and Osaka (Kansai). The airport serves as a hub for international civilian air transportation and cargo traffic in East Asia. It is colloquially known as 京空 (Geikō) in Surean. Konggei International Airport is also currently Asia's tenth busiest airport in terms of passengers, the world's fifth busiest airport in terms of cargo and freight, and the world's eleventh busiest airport in terms of international passengers in 2006. The airport boasts many unique luxury features such as a golf course, spa, private sleeping rooms, a casino, and indoor gardens. Terminals The construction cost was 2.7 trillion Surean Yun. The terminal has 45 boarding ports (all of which can accommodate the new Airbus 380), 52 customs inspection ports, 5 biological quarantine counters, 6 stationary and 12 portable passenger quarantine counters, 130 arrival passport inspection counters, 10 arrival security ports, 25 departure security ports, 255 check in counters, and 115 departure passport inspection counters. Main terminal The KIA passenger terminal is a single five-storey building designed by Renzo Piano Building Workshop (Renzo Piano and Noriaki Okabe) and has a gross floor space of 315,040m². It is the second longest airport terminal in the world, at a total length of 1.6 km (1 mi) from end to end, second only to Kansai International Airport. It has a sophisticated people mover system called he Wing Shuttle, which moves passengers from one end of the pier to the other. The terminal's roof is shaped like an airfoil. This shape is used to promote air circulation through the building: giant air conditioning ducts blow air upwards at one side of the terminal, circulate the air across the curvature of the ceiling, and collect the air through intakes at the other side. Mobiles are suspended in the ticketing hall to take advantage of the flowing air. Low cost carrier terminal The first purpose built Low Cost Carrier Terminal (LCCT) was specifically built at Konggei International Airport to cater to the growing passengers of the low cost airlines. Construction of the LCC Terminal was on a fast-track basis beginning December 2008 at an approximate cost of 800 million yun. The 37,300 square-meter terminal is designed and built to suit the low cost carrier business model that requires only basic terminal amenities. In order to offer lower landing fees, handling fees and airport taxes, it cuts back on amenities such as aerobridges, elaborate physical structures and decorations in the passenger terminal building. A range of duty-free shops and Food and Beverage outlets, and free internet terminals are available. The only transfer facility to the main terminal is the interterminal lightrail transit which is located outsite the terminal building. Passengers who need to make transfers need to clear immigration, collect their luggage, clear customs, make their way to the main terminal and re-checkin with the respective airline. LCCT is located on the opposite side of the apron from the Main Terminal Building, near the air cargo area. By road, LCCT is about 16km from the Main Terminal Building. See also * Transportation in Surea * List of airports in Surea * Konggei International Airport Subway line * Hinata International Airport - former International Airport now used mostly for domestic flights Category:Republic of Surea